Belinsk
by Lumbering Cat
Summary: Matthew visits Belinsk some years after the events of Dark Dawn. Describing Belinsk as it is to my memory.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Belinsk<strong>

**I**

The man wears deep blue trousers and a tunic of dark maroon, belted with leather and a shiny gold, metallic buckle. Around his neck is the beloved yellow scarf which he warmth he always enjoys, a gift of his father's. And along with all these goes an additional, similarly dark blue coat that barely shields him from the chill of the oncoming winter. His eyes sweep the empty streets. Buildings of gray-stone and granite, painted over with a recognizable pale orange dot the city of Belinsk. He had thought it be a kind of reddish sandstone when he had first stepped into the town...

While evidently the capital city and the largest town in the country of Morgal, one who travels frequently, or traveled more than those who reside and trade only in northeastern Angara probably consider Belisnk as a much smaller capital in comparison to those of other countries in Angara. Although only having heard the stories passed down by his father, about the country flanking Morgal on the west side, namely Bilibin, and not having been there himself, he suspects the fort of Bilibin is much larger than that of Morgal itself.

Belisnk does have a rather impressive castle of it's own however, and a rather efficient ruler, being the Queen, her position achieved, as the locals say, quite not so willingly after the death of her brother, once king. Then again, she proves a good ruler, popular amongst the many beastmen citizens of Morgal. The ghost of a smile plays upon the man's lips as he acknowledges the fact that he knows the Queen personally, and that, he is proud, for both owe their lives to each other. Their journey across north-eastern Weyard is primarily one of the main reasons of such, following the Grave Eclipse, for there was much bravery displayed by both, and notably by the controls of the Apollo Lens, a most vital 'instrument' required in the stopping of the Grave Eclipse.

He turns a corner after turning right across two blocks, and advances the three shallow steps up, heading toward a rather different-looking building made seemingly out of a combination of gray-stone and mostly a reddish sandstone. By the edges of the building are decorative patterns, much like those that of the castle of Belinsk itself. The Flying Wolf is an old, rambling structure, an inn that might once have been the pride of Belinsk, a tall, two-story building with large and decoratively paneled rooms. The rooftop is almost flat, with a half-wall facade by the edges giving the illusion of it being a taller building than it really is.*

That is years before, and now as he revisits it, the panels almost sagged, the once warm-coloured, oil that might have been used to polish the golden wood dimmed the luster. Even the windows are shuttered with sagging wooden shutters. Above the worn, oak door flanked by two unlit lanterns, hangs an over-sized wooden plate, lazily painted over with a thin layer of white, and a design of what he recognizes as a winged wolf engraved on it. He approaches the door, but pauses in front of it. The silence was deafening. The twilight has only just turned to dusk... has the town already decided to rest?

_Quieter than I have ever seen this town..._

When he finally walks through the door, it creaking open eerily, the innkeeper, a chestnut-furred beastman of a stocky build managed a gruff greeting, and proceeds with opening the shutters. As he turns and rests his eyes upon new guest, likely seeking overnight accommodation, he pales a little, but regains his composure quickly.

"Ah, sir Matthew, is it not?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, indeed," the man smiles warmly, "It is much appreciated that you actually recognize me... Or rather, remember me."

"Oh, not many of Belinsk would forget the heroes that saved us from the wrath of the Grave Eclipse, sir... and a most noteworthy customer you always have been."

"Forget not though, that we were the ones who triggered it," Matthew counters gently.

"But neglect your responsibilities, you did not! And such deserves praise," he limps over to his guest, "A room, sir?"

"Yes, that... And have you, perhaps, some pale lager and food?"

"Mm, yes, of course! Do potatoes and mushroom sound good?"

"That will do," he nods tiredly.

**II**

The following morning finds Matthew waking before first light. He sits up in the bed, it's wooden frame creaking in protest. It is a sturdy bed, however, but when he had tried to get some sleep the night before, it had creaked loudly whenever he shifted position, and the mattress laid out over it had been as lumpy as ever. Leaving the discomfort of the ancient bed, he trudges over to the shutters and pulled them open. Every part of his body ached. The long period of rest he had between this trip and his previous journey had been too much, he finds himself not adapting as quickly to the various environments. Sitting himself an the small oak chair by a desk decorated with empty drawers which serve of not much purpose wherever possible, he finds himself absently studying the exquisite details that followed the edges of the drawers, each adorned with a carefully crafted ivory ring, serving more as a decoration than of its actual purpose. He suspects the desk is originally furniture belonging to the bottom floor of the inn, shifted up to this room to replace whatever furniture had been broken by the clumsy visitors an inn oftentimes encounter.

Matthew shifts his eyes across the room, extending his Psynergy senses, probing at each piece of furniture, studying and admiring the vague history of the inn of Belinsk each told. When his eyes finally rests upon the small lantern that stood awkwardly upon the desk, he attempts to light it, conjuring heat energy with much effort, concentrating upon the small wick that floats upon the oil in the lamp. A faint spark started, then, a small flame, glowing dimly in the pre-dawn gloom. A slight mental headache begins to pound away in his mind. He is no fire adept, but the single fire djinn he has with him grants him the ability to conjure up the heat energy needed to keep himself warm and as well for simple household tasks like these. He wonders about the headache, now gone. He had been able to conjure up fireballs back in Tanglewood with two fire djinn without as much effort as he just spent.

_Just because I have one less fire djinn?_

He frowns.

**o=={=====-**

When he descends the stairs down to the first floor of the inn, he finds the beastman innkeeper already awake, sitting by the dining table set, biting into a large piece of bread.

"Good morning," Matthew starts.

There is no reply, save for the simple nod, acknowledging his greeting. Both lapse into silence as he takes a seat opposite the beastman.

The innkeeper, however, is the one who breaks the silence, "I'll get us a lager... You're fine with bread and cheese?"

"Sure," Matthew nods, almost eagerly.

The half-eaten bread is set on the plate, then a much meaningless gesture is performed, with the innkeeper disappearing into the kitchen. Out of curiosity, Matthew lets his Psynergy senses probe around the once alive furniture as before. Moments pass, he soon realises the inn has no fireplace. He frowns once more at the puzzling fact, of how he had felt warmer indoors than when he was outside the inn when he first stepped in.

Returning with two glasses and a single plate in hand, the innkeeper manages the carrying of food items well, setting them upon the table.

"Help yourself," he speaks, and for the first time, Matthew sees a smile coming from the innkeeper, always having held not much expressions.

The smile is returned, Matthew tucking into the food, taking a gulp from the glass of wine. He eats hungrily, taking a few mouthfuls of bread at a go, only speaking after taking another gulp from the glass.

"Does the castle happen to be open to visitors?"

"Yes, yes... it always is, unless there's a special occasion. Of course, most areas are only for the authorized."

"Ah, I comprehend," he drinks from the glass once more, this time only taking a small sip.

"... I hope you mind not me asking, but... Paying the queen a visit, you are, yes?"

"Indeed," he answers simply, wishing not to go into detail.

"Perhaps I suggest you go now then, after finishing your food. There isn't much one can do in the morning in Belinsk, if you realize, and I choose to think the queen too, would have time to spare then," the innkeeper offers.

"Hmm, much appreciated, that," shoving the remaining of the bread and cheese into his mouth, "I shall leave at once..."

He stands from the chair, fumbling for a few coppers, but ends up handing over two gold coins over to the innkeeper, "Keep the change."

"Ah, you shouldn't have-" the innkeeper begins.

"No, really, your efforts are very much appreciated. I thank you for the hospitality," he offers his smile once more.

"Thank you, sir."

**III**

The queen of Morgal hovers over her desk, a pen in hand, her lips pursed tight as she considers her words carefully for her letter. A quick rap on the door sounds, a head peering into the room.

"You wish to speak of something?"

"A visitor, my Lady," the voice speaks.

"Send him in," she says, dismissing the courier. She can already detect the ever so familiar scent that seems to emanate directly from her 'special' visitor. No one visits the castle at this time... There is no mistaking that smell.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Well here's the first fic on the GS series I've ever written. There's not much point to it, really, just describing Belinsk as it is to my memory. There isn't even really a plot. Do rate and review., it really helps =). I'm still considering if I should go on writing as this fic is what I have written over the course of a few weeks, during my breaks in school. I was just so bored D= There's probably loads of mistakes in there, I'm not quite sure... I only checked once.

*: I switched on the game for a moment and realized the inn was really a small house, one-storey, with a basement where the beds/rooms were... But I already had the fic written


End file.
